


In The Dark Of The Night

by AlastorGrim



Series: Sex Appeal of A Math Textbook [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Blackmail, Breeding Kink, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Kidnapping, Multi, Not Ford Friendly, Not Mabel Friendly, Omega Dipper Pines, Public Humiliation, Trans Dipper Pines, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-06-23 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19685554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Weirdmaggedon is over, and Bill is dead. It's been five years since Dipper was taken captive by the demon king, and he's finally managed to put it all behind him. Except, Bill's not really going to allow that, is he?





	1. Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one, welcome all, to the FUCKING SEQUEL!!! ARE YOU EXCITED? I'M NOT AND YOU CAN BET YOUR SWEET ASS DIPPER'S NOT :D

“Hello again, Pinetree.”

Oh _fuck_.

Dipper’s breath flew out of his chest as if punched, a horribly familiar curl of relief trying to smooth over his ragged panic. “No, n-no,” He gasped as he tried to jerk his shoulder out of the bruising grip. Twisting and collapsing to the side, Dipper’s eyes widened in horror as they alighted on the sight of Bill Cipher looming over him, all golden limbs and a wide canine grin. “No, that’s not possible. You’re dead!”

Bill’s wild, maniac grin grew even wider, into something that should not have fit on a human face. “Frozen, sapling, not dead. Close, though!” He took a step forward, and Dipper scrambled back, terror high in his veins. A purr rumbled out of Bill at the sight. “You almost got me! Kudos, kiddo!”

Before Bill could take another step towards him, a flare of white flame crashed into the dirt between them—a warning shot. Bill’s head snapped around, too far, like an owl.

“C-Callie,” Dipper wheezed, pupils small as his palor went white.

“Leave him alone,” Calypso said lowly, a scowl fixed on her face, hands raised and smoking. She bared her teeth at him. “Get away from him, right now!” She demanded when Bill didn’t move. Her palms flickered once more with white fire.

“Well well _**WELL**_ ,” Bill tittered, eye wild as his pupil slitted, trained intently on Calypso. “Doth mine eye deceive you? A mini Pines! Oh...” Bill’s eye fluttered shut and he flicked his tongue out to wet the air. When his eye snapped open again, it was a solid red.

“And you’re _mine_ , aren’t you?”

Dipper smothered down the hurricane of emotions ravaging his insides and staggered his way to his feet to protect his daughter. “Bill don’t—!”

A gloved, clawed hand flew out in his direction, and Dipper was thrown back into the trunk of a redwood, bright blue bands of metal lashing out from the wood and securing themselves around his throat. Dipper choked.

Outraged cries erupted from the triplets, and Calypso barely kept Ammon from trying to tackle Bill, an arm thrown out in front of him. Bill took in the action, eye latching onto each of them individually, as if drinking them in. His grin was gone, replaced by a wide eyed, contemplative look. “I’ll deal with you later, Pinetree. We have a lot of catching up to do, after all. But my my, what beautiful faces I’ve been graced with this fine morning! So _angry_ too. Adorable!”

“You won’t be catching anything,” Calypso snarled. “Because you’re going to let my dad go and then leave, or I’m gonna fry you.”

“Oho, no guesswork needed for who you get your attitude from. That rebellious fire—that’s all Pinetree. But that,” Bill took a step towards them and pointed at the flames licking around Calypso’s fingers. “That actual fire? That’s all _me_.” He stopped just in front of them, then tipped his head and softened his expression. “You’re different, aren’t you, little seedlings? You can do things other dumbass, drooling kids can’t. Freakish things. Bad things.” He crooned.

“Don’t listen to him!” Dipper rasped out with tremendous effort. He clawed at the metal banding him to the tree and kicked out his feet. “Don’t listen to a word he says, he’s lying, they’re not—”

A snap of Bill’s fingers and a rubber ball belted itself between Dipper’s teeth. The dream demon hummed and gave him a cursory glance. “Not my cock, but it’ll do for now.”

He turned back to the triplets. Calypso still held her hands out threateningly in front of her, Ammon behind her, clearly ready to back her up. But Lotus, at the back, was holding onto Ammon’s shirt and looking up at Bill with frightened, but awed eyes. Understanding. Bill grinned. He could get through to at least one of them then, but first, “We should probably move this somewhere more private.”

Bill snapped his fingers once more, and the triplets vanished suddenly. As did the gag in Dipper’s mouth.

Dipper cried out in horror, his struggling increasing until the skin of his neck broke and bled. “No!” He screamed. “No, you can’t take them! You can’t! Bill, you fucking bastard, you bring them back right now!”

A starry iris was abruptly right in front of him, Bill’s chest pressed flush against his own. “I’ll do whatever I damn well please, _omega_ pine. Maybe if you had done a better job—how did you put it?—‘fucking killing me’,” Bill’s voice was poisonous and barbed, almost...betrayed. “We wouldn’t have a problem now. But no. You failed, Pinetree. And as much as I would like to remind you of your place, which is beneath me, begging and screaming and taking my cock like the good little slut you are…” Bill leaned forward, fangs grazing Dipper’s ear. “I think I’m done chasing you. No, this time, you’ll come to me. And you will _beg_.”

With that, Bill vanished as well, the magical metal band going with him. Dipper crumpled to the forest floor, gasping and heaving. He held a hand to his throat and his eyes burned. Hazel eyes looked desolately over the ruined clearing.

“What have I done?”


	2. Long Live Evil

Dipper staggered back into the shack and fell to his knees in the hallway. He pressed his palms to his eyes and tried to rub the tears away with a growl. There was no use crying when he could be _doing_ something!

A loud clatter sounded from the kitchen, and then Mabel was at his side, all comfort and glitter and woodglue. “Dipper? Dipper, what happened? What’s wrong? Where are the triplets?”

“H-He took them, Mabel, he took them,” Dipper stammered from between grit teeth. He fisted his hands in his hair. “He took them and I don’t know where they are and I _know_ him, I know him, he’s going to hurt them and I couldn’t do anything, God, I’m so fucking useless—”

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted. She shook his shoulders roughly. “Who took them?”

“Bill!” Dipper yelled, enraged. “Bill fucking took them and it’s all my fault and I’m going to kill him—”

Mabel shook him again, more gently this time. “Broseph, Bill’s dead, okay? He’s dead. It’s probably just another episode. Are you having another panic attack?”

“Don’t patronize me! This is not an episode. Of course I’m having a panic attack because the asshole who destroyed my childhood just came back to life and KIDNAPPED MY FUCKING KIDS!” He roared, cheeks gone ruddy with anger. Dipper scrubbed a hand over his face and began to hyperventilate.

Mabel’s eyes were wide, and she recoiled from him when he shouted at her. When he fell quiet again, she hesitated, then leaned forward and sniffed at Dipper’s shoulder. Sucking in a sharp breath, Mabel jerked back and put her sweater sleeve over her nose.

The scent of fermented leaves, decay, and something spicy and oddly enticing flooded her senses, and she could understand what Dipper meant when he said Bill smelled like autumn.

She heaved in a shaky breath, rosy cheeks gone pale. “Oh God,” She breathed. “He’s really back. Bill’s back. W-We have to call Ford, get him and Stan to come back from their trip—”

Dipper shook his head and scrambled at the wall to drag himself to his feet. “We can’t afford to wait that long! Who knows what he’s doing to them right now?” He ran his hands roughly through his hair and yanked. Dipper wet lips and pressed his fingers to his mouth. “He said that he...he wants me to come to him. Maybe I can make a deal for them, for their safety, especially with my heat coming up.”

“Are you crazy?” Mabel gaped. She stood as well and flailed her arms. “You can’t just give yourself up to him again!”

"What other choice do I have, Mabel?" Dipper shouted as he turned to stalk up the stairs towards Ford's room. Mabel followed after him, anxious and stiff as Dipper burst into Ford's room and went straight for the crooked boards in the corner. He pried them up from the floor and extracted Journals two and three from the compartment beneath it. "It'll at least buy us some time until we can slam his ass back into the Mindscape. Since obviously _killing_ him didn't work," Dipper muttered bitterly as he flipped through the yellowing pages rapidly.

The page for Bill's summoning wheel opened like it was waiting for him. Dipper swallowed.

Mabel grabbed his wrist and yanked the other book out of his hand. "Dipper would you just wait a second and listen to me? You can't just summon him, shake his hand, and agree to whatever!"

Dipper held Journal two out of her reach with a growl. "I'm not going into this half-cocked, Mabel; I'm not twelve anymore. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I doubt he wants a regular deal, so we should just assume that his terms are the worst. I can plan around that."

"So, what? You're just going to hand over your body again?" Mabel snapped. Dipper went deathly pale, and she almost felt bad, but she was trying to make a point. "Whether he wants to possess you, or do something a lot worse, you can't forget that this is _Bill_ , Dipper. Every time we try to get the upper hand with him, you get hurt. He's always eight steps ahead. Do you really think he's not gonna see you coming, that he's not gonna prepare for any betrayal or trick you could come up with?"

Dipper's face was white, his pupils small. His posture was rigid. "You think I don't know what he's capable of?" He whispered. "You think I've forgotten _anything_ he's done?"

Holding her hands up in a placating gesture, Mabel eased her shoulders back to make herself look bigger. "What I'm saying is, we should call Ford first and let him know that Bill is back. He'll know what to do."

Hazel eyes narrowed at her, irate. "No, Mabel, he won't. Because his idea of a rescue mission isn't going to be one at all. We call and tell him that Bill has the triplets and he's going to be ecstatic. He'll take this as a chance to get rid of my 'demon spawn' as well as Bill, and I swear to God that if he even suggests anything leading to it that I will KILL HIM TOO!"

His voice had risen again, but this time Mabel didn't back down. To Dipper's indignance, the suffocating scent of Alpha pheromones filled the air. Mabel raised her chin and growled. "We're **calling Ford**."

Dipper gaped at her, stunned and angry. "Did you just try to fucking order me?"

"Dipper, you're not thinking straight right now—"

"Oh my God," Dipper laughed, expression rapidly turning venomous. "This shit again? Of course. Of fucking _course_ you're not going to take me seriously, because why would you, yeah? When have you ever?" He spat. The Journal snapped closed in his hands, nails digging into the leather cover.

"Calm down, so I can fix this, okay?" Mabel's voice had softened slightly, but she was still blocking the exit, the third Journal trapped in her hands.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll fix it. What was I thinking? Poor, stupid, weak, Omega Dipper should go sit in the corner while his big bad Alpha twin goes and magically solves all his problems for him! Because he's fucking useless!" Dipper shouted, his cheeks pink again with rage. He stalked forward and stabbed a finger into her chest. "But tell me, Mabel, since you're such a great problem solver: why am I always cleaning up after you, huh? Why is it that even though I've fixed literally every single mess that we've been in, you still get to decide what's best for me? You obviously don't know what's best for _anyone_ , since you can't even learn to trust your own _twin brother_ when he's done nothing but sacrifice for you."

"You don't mean any of this," Mabel said stubbornly, but her voice wavered uncertainly. "Your hormones are just making you lash out because the triplets are gone."

"...Fine," Dipper replied, deathly calm, even as his hands shook with fury. "You want to treat me like I'm a helpless little Omega? Fine then. I'll be one." With that, he reached up to his neck and tore the blockers off his collarbone.

Mabel went down before she could open her mouth to protest, drunk under the waves of distressed, pre-heat Omega pheromones that drenched the air. Dipper snatched the Journal from her weak fingers, stormed out of the room, and hurried down the stairs. He slapped the patch back on as he opened the door to the Shack—he didn't want to be mauled, thank you—and headed out into the woods.

He had an old, multi-headed friend to visit.

{•}

Bill looked over the three unconscious children laying on the floor in front of his throne with idle interest. He'd brought them to an old temple deep below Gravity Falls, age tarnished gold scattered all around them. He'd had quite the following, back in the day.

Mm, human sacrifices. The _power_.

But he digressed.

A groan caught his attention, and Bill snapped his gaze towards the pile of kid, where a little blonde head was shaking itself out from the middle of the stack. Bill perked up. The smallest one, the one Bill had thought he could sway easiest, picked herself up from the floor, out from beneath her sister, and stumbled over just to collapse right next to them. She gasped in a breath and coughed, her head jerking up to lock eyes with Bill.

Oh, and those eyes could only be from Pinetree. Brilliant hazel with flickers of silver in the center, ah, he remembered rendering those eyes to new levels of dazed. Only, these eyes lacked that fire that Pinetree had by the bushel, that rebellion that Bill simultaneously wanted to smother and coax to new heights. Though he was slightly disappointed by the dimness of those eyes, something in him was _extremely_ satisfied to see Pinetree's eyes with golden hair shading them. The merge of the two of them in such a blatant manner made Bill want to purr.

There was a tug in his abdomen that indicated Pinetree's absence—irritatingly stark, dumbass human functions—but Bill dug his mental claws into his rage so it didn't abandon him in the face of pleasant sights. There was no doubt that Bill was _enraged_ at the nerve of the little brat, not to mention betrayed. But truly, Bill admitted silently, he should have seen it coming. He had chosen Pinetree specifically for his competence, stubbornness, and unwillingness to back down. Not to mention that his intelligence made good ol' Fordsie look senile.

Bill smirked to himself at the thought.

The girl sucked in another breath and fell back onto her hands. Her eyes were wide, pupils small. "Y-You're the statue man."

"Bill Cipher, actually," Bill replied smoothly. "Surely that's not all Pinetree told you about me?"

"He said you were a bad man. A bad man who _hurt_ him," She whispered, wary.

"Mm, never in a way that he didn't like," Bill chirped.

"And he said...he said that you were our other dad. That you were why we could things that other kids can't. The-the magic."

Bill hummed and tipped his head, expression softened. "That part's true, at least. What's your name, little seedling?"

She bit her lip and straightened up to wrap her arms around her knees. "Lotus."

"Lotus Cipher," He mused, intrigued. Jerking his head at the other two, still unconscious, he asked, "And your siblings?"

"Ammon, a-and Calypso. And our last name is Pines, not Cipher."

"Not yet it fucking isn't," Bill muttered beneath his breath. Then he blinked as the rest of what she'd said registered. His lips curled up and a low chuckle bubbled up in the back of his throat. It rose up into a loud cackle that had Lotus ducking her head in surprise. Bill doubled over in his throne, gloved hands wrapped around his stomach as he giggled madly. "Creative!" He gasped through bouts of laughter. "Oh Pinetree, you are so predictable," He wheezed.

Lotus looked up at him curiously. "Why do you call Dad that? He's not a tree."

Bill calmed himself back down and heaved in a deep breath. "Ah, I wouldn't say that. Trees are sturdy, dependable, and have many _wonderful_ uses," He mused lasciviously with a grin. At Lotus' confused look, he nearly fell into cackles once more. "It's his place, little Lotus. His symbol on my wheel, and therefore his place in the universe. Pine Tree."

Lotus looked contemplative, no longer as tense as she once was, and Bill was pleased to note that his earlier observation was correct. She would most likely be the quickest to side with him. It was the other two that would give him the most trouble, especially the girl. She was a lot more like Pinetree than Bill was comfortable with. Dealing with one already kept his hands full, add one he couldn't silence with cock, well that was just unfair.

Speak of the devil, and she shall awaken. Calypso let out a huff of air and slowly rolled off Ammon, who groaned in pain. They both slowly blinked their eyes open, only to stare and shoot to their feet as soon as they see Bill and Lotus, who is much closer to him than she should be.

Bill grinned at them, wide and full of sparkling fangs. "Merry Hanukkah, seedlings! Good to see you in the land of the conscious this beautiful midnight!" While they were sharing glances of confusion, Bill focused back on Lotus. "Now, where were we?"


	3. Playing The Victim

Mabel dragged herself over to the wall and pulled herself up on unsteady legs. To any other Alpha, Dipper's scent wouldn't have been so incapacitating, but since they were related, his distress mixed with his proximity to his heat made his scent crippling, where to anyone else it would've been enticing. Mabel was still shaking with sympathy pains as she clawed the phone off the wall and punched in Ford's number. 

It rang for many long, tense seconds before a crackly but mostly clear voice chimed, "Hello?"

"Grunkle Ford," Mabel rasped. She held a palm to her throbbing head and grit her teeth. "We have a major problem."

"Mabel? A problem? Is Dipper there with you?"

"No, he isn't, he--look, I'm just gonna do it like a bandaid. Bill's back, he took the triplets, and Dipper's gone after him. I-I tried to stop him, but…" She trailed off and bit her lip, guilty.

"Bill's _back_? How did this happen? Mabel, you can't let Dipper get anywhere near him!"

"I know! But he ran off as soon as he figured out that I wasn't going to let him go, and now I don't know where he is. He took the Journals; I think he's going to try and make a deal with Bill for the triplets."

Mabel waited with baited breath as the silence on the other end stretched on for an uncomfortable amount of time. Then, there was a sound like a gun cocking, and Ford's voice crackled through the receiver, solemn.

"We're on our way."

{•}

Fingers sore and cut in odd places, Dipper hauled himself up the face of the cliff to Multibear's cave. He pulled himself over the lip and rolled onto his back, panting. "Well, that hasn't gotten any easier."

There was the sound of claws clicking across stone, and then a familiar rumbling voice. "Nonsense. You have been distracted. Not training."

A small smile curled Dipper's lips at the jibe. "I've been _busy_ , Mult." 

A large bear head curved into his line of sight with a huff. "One would call it lazy. But nevertheless, it is good to see you, friend. What's the occasion?"

Following Multibear's gaze down to the Journals in his grasp, Dipper's mood blackened once more. He sat up and pushed himself to his feet. "I made a mistake," He rasped as he made his way past Multibear deeper into the cave. There was a box he kept here for safe keeping, filled with things Dipper didn't like having around a house full of small, sticky fingers. Supernatural things, mostly. He gave it to Multibear because he was one of the very few supernatural creatures Dipper trusted. "I made a very big mistake, and now Bill's back."

"The demon king?" Multibear prodded, eyes wide in surprise. "I thought you dealt with him five years ago."

"I did, yeah, but he had a problem with staying dead. I did something stupid, he came back to life, and he stole something from me." Dipper dropped to his knees beside a hollow boulder and pulled out his box. He flipped open the lid and rummaged around inside. "I intend to get them back."

"...You are aware of who you're dealing with, little warrior? The things in this forest are tamed hamsters compared the beings of Cipher's dimension. Surely you don't intend to try and strike a bargain with him?"

"You sound like Mabel," Dipper growled as he yanked the thing he was looking for from the bottom of the box. "It's like all of you _forgot_ who was in the middle of all that shit in Weirdmaggedon."

Dipper tensed when he felt Multibear settle a head on his shoulder, heavy and warm. He snuffed. "We have not. We are grateful to you, always, little warrior. If you wish to stand against the demon king on your own, we will not stop you."

The stiffness bled from Dipper's shoulders, and he slumped back into his friend with a tired sigh. He fisted the charm in his hand, hoped he wouldn't need it. "Thanks, Mult."

The head on Dipper's shoulder shifted to look at what he had in his hands. "Is that what you came here for?"

"Yeah," Dipper muttered with a grimace. "It's a distress beacon of sorts. Just in case what I have in mind doesn't go as planned. I'm hoping I won't have to use it, but I'm not even really sure how it works." He brought the dreamcatcher up to his face and studied it for a moment before dropping it back into his lap with a sigh.

"We wish you the best of luck, little warrior," Multibear rumbled with a nuzzle to Dipper face. He backed off as Dipper slid the box back into its hiding place and stood.

"I'll need it," Dipper grumbled as he looped the necklace over his head.

He headed out of the cave with a heavy ball of dread in his stomach, which was slowly slipping down into his shoes. The climb down from the cliff face was more tedious than the trip up, and Dipper ended up just dropping halfway. He landed a tad too harshly and his ankles jarred. He winced.

Dipper wet his lips nervously as he made his way through the woods to one of the clearings to set everything up. He had to be quick, because between Mabel and Bill himself, Dipper got the feeling that he didn't really have a lot of time. He hid the necklace beneath his shirt, set up the candles, drew the wheel, only to hesitate before saying the incantation. 

Would it even work? Bill wasn't tied to the Mindscape anymore; what if he only showed up when he wanted to? What if when he said he wanted Dipper to come to him, he meant literally? But how was Dipper meant to know where he was? 

Swallowing down his doubts and dreads and fears, Dipper took a moment to steel himself. He felt for the edge of his instincts and found the call for orders still broken. He relaxed. The naive, weak child Dipper had been before had been replaced by a grown ass _man_ , who was not going to back down from a pretentious Alpha with a God complex. Hazel eyes hardened with resolve, and Dipper began the incantation. 

" _Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium_!" Dipper felt a familiar tug behind his lungs and grit his teeth. "C'mon, you bastard, answer!" He snarled.

"You're still so _rude_ ," The purr sounded from behind him, and Dipper jumped. He whirled around to see the dream demon leaning on the trunk of one of the trees, just deep enough into the shade that his eye glowed. He grinned, sharp and threatening. "I doubt you've come to your senses, sapling, so let's get down and dirty, shall we? No more crank calling me. State your business," He drawled as he studied his nails through his gloves, nonchalant.

Dipper wanted to throttle him. He refrained.

Instead, he set his jaw and stalked towards Bill with purpose. Bill looked curious, but didn't back away, head tilted in interest. His eye widened in surprise when Dipper planted both hands on his chest and shoved him backwards so hard that he landed on the forest floor with a grunt. Dipper let his anger fuel him, flood his limbs to keep them from shaking, cloud his eyes so they wouldn't give him away. 

He followed Bill down and pinned the demon to the ground. Before Bill could open his mouth and croon out more poisonous vitriol, Dipper yanked him up by his chin and crashed their mouths together. Bill made a surprised but pleased noise, cocked his head to the side to get a better angle, and growled when Dipper pinned both of his wrists beside his head.

The kiss was harsh, messy, and full of mutual reluctant longing. It went on for...a while. When Dipper pulled back, he was breathing hard, saliva having dripped from the corner of his mouth to mix with blood where Bill had bitten his lip. He licked it away absently, face set in a flushed scowl as he regarded the demon below him with furious eyes.

"Alright, Bill. Let's skip the pleasantries. Let's get _down and dirty_ ," Dipper snarled. He leaned down to press his mouth against Bill's jaw. "This is what you wanted, right?" He breathed, "Then why don't you just _take it_?" Dipper hissed.

"Oh, you know I love it when you get all commanding, sapling," Bill cooed with a sharp grin. He tried to flip them, but was stopped by Dipper planting his knee into his abdomen.

"No." Dipper licked his lips absently. "Not this time. Stay."

"I thought you wanted me to take--" Bill cut himself off as Dipper leaned back and groped him through his slacks. He hissed and bucked up into the pressure, snarling when Dipper refused to let him up. 

Sliding the hand not gripping Bill's wrists around from the back to the front of his shorts to pop the button open, Dipper lifted his hips incrementally to start shimmying them off. "Bet you liked seeing them, huh? Especially after you injected yourself with our 'puny human' pheromones. Was it satisfying, Bill, to look at them and know they were yours?"

A growl rumbled out of the demon's chest and into the ground. It shook enough that it nearly jostled Dipper from his perch. He tightened his grip on Bill, eyes wide and lips pursed. But the brief slip was enough for Bill to get a hand free, even as Dipper shifted to press his knee to Bill's chest instead. Gloved fingers sharpened into claws and reached up to dig into Dipper's hip. Dipper hissed and Bill barked out a laugh.

"Living, breathing proof that I fucked you? That you were _mine_ , no matter how much you want to deny it? No, baby, it didn't satisfy me." Bill grinned, savage, as he ripped through the side of Dipper's shorts, leaving gouges of red in the pale skin of his thigh. "It made me want _more_."

In retaliation, Dipper dug his knee hard into Bill's sternum, enough to hear the man wheeze, and hiked himself up enough to wrangle the remains of his shorts off. He reached back again for the fastenings of Bill's slacks; he wanted as much clothing between them as possible, but not enough to make Bill suspicious. But Bill was still speaking, the dark promise in his words making heat curl in Dipper's abdomen.

"Made me want to tie you down and knot you until I'd filled you up. Stuffed you full of cock and cum until you couldn't _breathe_. Mm, made me wanna fuck you full of my pups again, just so I could watch you swell with them."

Oh _fuck_.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Dipper panted as he cocked his hips back, his entire body shivery and wired with arousal. He pulled Bill's stiff cock out of his slacks and pushed back until it bumped up against his entrance. Shuddering, Dipper slid it through the slickness gathering at his center then back towards his hole. He braced himself, forcibly relaxed his muscles, and pushed it in. The head of Bill's cock was the only part he allowed in, at least until he'd brought his hand back around to curl into Bill's chest. Dipper shifted on his haunches and shot Bill a wobbly smirk. "But I had myself sterilized." With that bomb dropped, Dipper slammed himself down on Bill's cock, taking him in until the knot building quickly at the base bumped up against him.

Bill snarled, feral, and bucked up into the tight, wet heat of Dipper's body, the claws of his hands still pushed into the plush flesh of the omega's thighs. Whatever comeback he might have had was thwarted by Dipper rising up on his knees and riding him like his life depended on it. 

(It probably did.)

The ground shook again, and the accompanying, demonic " _ **WhY, yOu fOoLiSh BoY!?**_ ", reverberated not just through the forest floor, but through Dipper's very bones. For some fucked up reason, arousal flooded through him at the demand, causing him to loosen his grip on Bill's arms and toss his head back with a gasp of surprise.

Bill wasted no time in freeing himself, gripping Dipper's wrist to pin them to his hips, and fucking up into him like it was his right. 

And, the thing was, that Dipper had planned this whole speech. It was full of defiance and righteous anger, about how he'd been shunned by society, about how he'd never be an alpha's breeding bitch ever again, not with the way the world treated him and the triplets-- _especially_ because of the way the world treated him and the triplets. Like they were unnatural. Something to sneer and gawk at. An omega with kids and no alpha. Kids with an omega parent much younger than normal, with morphed gender ideals and no mate. Who, now that he was finally old enough to properly have them in society's eyes, didn't want more kids. Such scandal. As if the dysphoria he'd felt had been of no fucking consequence. As if his love for his children wasn't enough. As if he'd _asked_ for Bill to--to--!

But none of that was what came out. 

Dipper hadn't taken another alpha since Bill, and he'd been fighting to suppress his omega instincts tooth and nail ever since he'd had the triplets. So now, senses swarmed by familiar alpha pheromones, caught between cock and canines, mind buzzing with forgotten ecstasy--he was having a very, _very_ hard time thinking straight.

So instead of a long winded rant on how Bill had ruined his life, Dipper buried his face into the crook of Bill's shoulder, and growled, "You Lolita-ed me, you _bitch_." Before sinking his teeth into Bill's skin. 

He was honestly proud of himself for getting that much out.

The low, guttural moan that Bill gave in response made him want to purr, but he refrained. He didn't want to give the prick the satisfaction.

Dipper's eyes widened when the grip on his hips shifted, and they were suddenly flipped. His arms were pinned to his sides by clawed hands and Bill drove back into him at increasing speed. Dipper couldn't move, save for desperate wiggling and his spine arching drastically off the ground as Bill abused his sweet spot. Dipper tried to pry an arm free, bucking his hips to try and loosen Bill's grip, only to free his arm, dip his fibgers beneath the hem of his shirt, and have it slammed back into the grass beside his head.

The talisman spooled down off his collarbone, exposed. Another blackened, clawed arm emerged from Bill's shoulder to snap it off Dipper's neck. He dangled it mockingly above Dipper's face, eye half-lidded and tongue peeking out teasingly as he leered down at him.

"Did you think I wouldn't _notice_?" Bill hissed. "You thought I wouldn't smell this on you the moment you got close enough? Thought you could pin me down, tie me to a deal, then break it with this?" He snarled. He fisted it in his hand, the dreamcatcher on the end twinkling merrily. "Oh poor, naive Pinetree. You're _mine_. **All** of you. _And you always will be_."

"No--I-I-- _ah_ \--sto-- _ngh_!" Dipper choked on his own spit as Bill slammed all the way into him, his knot locking into place. Bill tossed the necklace away from them both, and panic flooded Dipper's chest. "HEL--" 

The cry echoed short, cut off, through the clearing. Too late. It was empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO THE FUCKENING BEGINS


End file.
